<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He never stood a chance...🦸🐺🤩 by Colin_Dawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674254">He never stood a chance...🦸🐺🤩</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn'>Colin_Dawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Eternal Sterek, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Human Stiles Stilinski, Idiots in Love, Jealous Derek, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Protective Derek Hale, True Love, True Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman Vs Alpha Werewolf....</p><p>Who is gonna win.... Stiles?</p><p> </p><p>// When Superman comes along Derek has to face his own feelings and claim what is his... Stiles' heart ;-)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He never stood a chance...🦸🐺🤩</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The crossover you wanted and I had to write !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“<span>Stiles !!!” Scott called out of the blue. “Stiles wake up! You're gonna want to see this...” Stiles opened his eyes slowly only to be faced with a smiling Derek in blue tights and a red cape, standing a few feet above the ground.</span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>No, it couldn't be...</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>
    <span>Stiles must be sleeping...</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Yeah that's it.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>A dream where Derek was superman and came to his rescue.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Because patrolling into the woods was boring.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>So here comes Derek, dressed as Superman, to sweep him off his feet!</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>That was a great dream..</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Well done Stiles!</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>Hello..” </span></p><p class="western">“I'm Clark...” the Superman -Derek said and kept smiling showing all bunny teeth.</p><p class="western">“What are you guys doing this late into the woods?” the man kept talking making Stiles droll.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>This was Derek right?</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>How come he didn't know what Stiles was doing out in the cold with Scott.</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Scott laughed watching his best friend at loss of words.</p><p class="western">“Hello, I'm Scott and my embarrassment of a friend is Stiles. We patrol the woods for the night. There's a wild animal terrorizing the city and we thought to keep an eye in case it attacks again. I'm a werewolf and our pack protects this city. What are you doing here?” Scott wondered looking at the man who looked exactly like Derek, yet clearly wasn't.</p><p class="western">“There was a meteor shower and I came to check if it brought any useful crystals from back home. Did you see, by any chance, anything bright in the sky?” Derek Superman asked.</p><p class="western">“I was sleeping..” Stiles whispered... “I think I still am..But no.. Maybe Scott saw something?” the human wondered and looked towards his best friend.</p><p class="western">“I saw something bright up north, but I thought it might be a fallen star.. I made a wish and all..” the beta confessed.</p><p class="western">“That's it..Thank you!” Superman said. “I'll head that way then thanks..” Superman said and started flying slowly towards the direction that Scott indicated him.</p><p class="western">Stiles in the meantime, who was <em>not</em> checking out the form of the gorgeous man that appeared literally out of nowhere, was ready to help.</p><p class="western">“Hey wait I can get you there. I know a short cut!” he explained and threw a pleading look towards Scott who shacked his head smiling. “Go, I'll be fine..” he reassured him and Stiles ran towards the flying man.</p><p class="western">Once Stiles and Superman were out of sight Scott was on the phone with Erica.</p><p class="western">“You will never believed what just happened.....” the beta began....</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Stiles walked beside the flying man who looked like Derek, tripped one or two times, but Clark was always there to catch him.</p><p class="western">“So.. Do you live nearby?” Stiles asked.</p><p class="western">“I live in Metropolis. Me and Lois have this wonderful loft down town. I was born on another planet but I grew up on Earth.” Superman says.</p><p class="western">“So you like it here?” Stiles wondered.</p><p class="western">“Of course I do.. My mum, my wife, my job and my side job. Life is good on your planet” Clark responded.</p><p class="western">“How about you??? I could tell your friend was something but you are human right? How do you cope with that? Running with the wolves and all that jazz?” the older man asked.</p><p class="western">“Well there are people I want to protect too and human or not I'll do whatever I can.. Even if it costs me a good night sleep at times..” Stiles said after he tripped again.</p><p class="western">Superman was there again to save him from falling to the ground.</p><p class="western">“Wow... You have beautiful eyes.. They are just like his... But he doesn't smile as often as you do..” Stiles whispered gazing upon the face of Clark.</p><p class="western">“Thanks?” Clark commented.</p><p class="western">“So, I look like someone you know? That's cool!” Superman said and took a step back letting the human find his balance again.</p><p class="western">“Yeah you look exactly like my Alpha, same colour of eyes, physique and bunny teeth. He doesn't laugh much though.. He is a more brut and growly kind of guy...” Stiles answered.</p><p class="western">“And does he know you have a crush on him?” Clarks asked lifting his eyebrow exactly like the werewolf does..</p><p class="western">“I don't have a crush on Derek!! Please don't be ridiculous... How did you come up with this?” Stiles asked his heart rate elevated and he tripped again with high pitched voice.</p><p class="western">Clark was there once more..</p><p class="western">The human gulped and flushed looking into the eyes of the man in front of him.</p><p class="western">“We just met but.. Your aura was pink right from the start, which means you are over the hills for the man and your breath is caught every time I go near you. I must look like a lot like him...” Clark commented smiling.</p><p class="western">“You should tell him..” the Superman adds.</p><p class="western">“Yeah and have my throat ripped out from his teeth. No thanks..” Stiles answered sarcastically and grabbed a stick from the ground to play with.</p><p class="western">“I think he is a lucky guy... That kind of hot pink aura means only one thing... True love..” Clark smiled warmly making Stiles flash once more.</p><p class="western">“<span>Plus you are way too cute to be ignored...' Clark commented. “Anyone would be lucky to have you. Hell if I wasn't straight I would definitely want a piece of that.” Superman smirked and Stiles blushed harder.</span></p><p class="western">“Here it is...” Clarke said as they reached the clearing where the meteor had fallen. It was small and had this purple hue on it. Clark leaned down and Stiles tried to look elsewhere but the tight ass of the man in front of him.</p><p class="western">Once Superman picked a small piece of the crystal he picked Stiles in a bridal styles and headed back towards the blue jeep and Scott.</p><p class="western">“I can walk you know...” Stiles commented.</p><p class="western">“I know... But when it was the last time you fly?” Clark commented and Stiles smiled tried to ignore everything about the man who was holding him.</p><p class="western">The strength, abs, and that fucking smile..</p><p class="western">He wanted this.. he wanted Derek.. Always has... Always will.</p><p class="western">As they were nearing the jeep Stiles heard a familiar growl and saw the whole pack gathered around and focused on Derek who was in his werewolf form and looked pissed!</p><p class="western">Once he saw Stiles carried by the man that looked exactly like him,he left a growl and walked fast towards them taking Stiles away from the arms of the other man. “What happened? What did you do to him?” Derek growled between his fangs.</p><p class="western">Stiles rolled his eyes and pushed his feet to the ground. “I'm fine Sourwolf. He was being nice and carried me all the way back cause I kept tripping.” the human explained.</p><p class="western">“I smell blood” Derek barked.</p><p class="western">“Oh just a scratch, you know clumsy me!” Stiles said showing his arm to the Alpha to calm him down.</p><p class="western">“Who are you and what do you want in my land?” The Alpha glared at Superman flashing his eyes.</p><p class="western">“My name is Clark, but you can call me Superman if you like...!” Clark winked at Stiles who blushed and cleared his throat avoiding to look at the eyes of the Alpha. “I was looking for some meteor fossils from my homeland and Stiles was kind enough to accompany me and show me the way to the clearing the meteor fell.” the man explained as Derek was glaring at Stiles with his hands folding around his chest.</p><p class="western">“Of course he did...” Derek whispered making Clark smirk.</p><p class="western">“I'll be on my way then...Thank you Stiles..!” Superman said and hugged the human tight whispering... “His, is pink with green.. And you know what green means right?” Superman said and then winked at human, who gaped at the words, before he vanished flaying away to the night sky....</p><p class="western">“You and I have gonna have a talk about safety! A man appears out of nowhere, an alien and you go fly into the moon with him? What is wrong with you? He could be murderer or worse!” Derek yelled as he pulled the human towards his jeep.</p><p class="western">“Scott go with Erica and Isaac I'll drive Stiles home..!” Derek ordered, getting on the driver's seat and Scott nodded looking satisfied. Erica on the other hand had this devil smirk plastered on her face making Stiles shiver.</p><p class="western">Once inside the car Stiles wanted to comment that no one drives his jeep except him but he knew better than to piss the Alpha more than he already have.</p><p class="western">The drive was silent and once they reached the house Stiles got out without a word walking fast towards his room. Derek was on his heel.</p><p class="western">“What the hell do you think you are doing, huh?!” Stiles asked furious.</p><p class="western">“Making sure that no one followed us!” Derek reasoned and walked inside the house and the room of the human.</p><p class="western">“Like you care if anything happens to me or not..” the boy whispered bitterly as</p><p class="western">Stiles sat on his bed and said “Here safe and sound you can leave now..” he said and laid back in bed hissing at the soft pain he felt from the scratch.</p><p class="western">Derek was on to him kneeing on the floor and taking Stiles' hand carefully pulling any kind discomfort away.</p><p class="western">“Thanks, but you shouldn't have done that. I'm ok.. Not that you are suddenly worried about me or anything..” Stiles said feeling his eyes filled with tears.</p><p class="western">“You honestly think I don't care? I convince Deaton to teach you how to use mountain ash.. Your dad to buy a gun with wolfs bane bullets and practise with you how to aim. There is always a beta at you side to cover your ass in case you do anything stupid and you go running around with the first random flying guy that comes in you way !!” Derek growled frustrated and got up facing the window.</p><p class="western">“I care about you, you idiot.. And I won't loose you because of a stupid guy that comes along and ..! “ Derek was interrupted by Stiles voice.”and looks exactly like the man of my dreams only he smiles more and flies... And while I'm with him all I think about is all the ways he is not you.. He doesn't growl like a puppy and doesn't flash his eyes to me, or gets irritated with every little thing I say to him. It's not the Derek I want..!” the human confessed and hid on his pillow. “You can let yourself out now..” Stiles whispered and tried not to cry.</p><p class="western">Derek however didn't leave. He sat next to him in bed, took off his shoes and laid next to the younger man curling around him and hugging him tenderly.</p><p class="western">“I got jealous... When I saw him with you...I thought I'd get rid of you.. If I pushed away enough.. But the truth is I'm terrified of losing you.. I know I'm not good with words yet here I am asking you to give me a chance to show you how much you mean to me.. How much I love you...Because I'm crazy about you..” the Alpha whispered and</p><p class="western">Stiles turned to look at the man next to him sniffing.</p><p class="western">“You got jealous?” he wondered.</p><p class="western">Derek nodded and leaned closer to the human's lips.</p><p class="western">Stiles looked at the Alpha in the eyes and leaned closer as well.</p><p class="western">“I wouldn't be able to breathe if anything happened to you.” the werewolf confessed and Stiles' claimed hungrily Derek's lips.</p><p class="western">The Alpha kissed him back as Stiles folded himself around the older man like a snake.</p><p class="western">Once they were both breathless they joined their foreheads sharing their breaths and mingling their limbs exchanging soft kisses on each other faces.</p><p class="western">Stiles had a big smile on his face when he hid in the arms of the Alpha.</p><p class="western">“Will you stay with me tonight? For protection reasons...” he mocked knowing fully well he was safe.</p><p class="western">“I have nowhere else to go ...” the Alpha said and kissed the human's forehead.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Superman never came back.</p><p class="western">Not that it matter anyway...</p><p class="western">Stiles had Derek..</p><p class="western">To kiss to love to fight...</p><p class="western">Enough to last for a lifetime...</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The end...</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Love it like i did !!</p><p>Kudos kudos kudos and comments if you dare xD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>